This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. New porphyrinic building blocks that feature pendant meso aryl groups bearing either 3',5'-(2",2"-dimethylbutyloxy) or 3',5'-[(triethylene glycol monomehtyl ether)oxy] moieties are synthesized. These assemblies are potentially exciting analogues of photosynthetic arrays and protein associable biomaterials. Precursors have made the synthesis of high molecular weight, ethyne- and butadiyne-bridged supramolecular multiporphyrin systems practical by dramatically enhancing their solubility. Many such structures have now been synthesized, and basic photophysical properties are to be explored using time resolve fluorescence and absorption spectroscopy.